


So, do you bleed ?

by Garance



Series: My english works [10]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Bruce Wayne, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark relived. Shirtless and uncontrollable, he beat all the members of the league one by one. Bruce had to show himself.





	So, do you bleed ?

So, do you bleed ?

  
Clark relived. Shirtless and uncontrollable, he beat all the members of the league one by one. It was predictable, we could not come back to life without trauma. Bruce also knew it was better than Superman did not see him again, but he was going to have to show up someday. All the others were on the ground, and he stepped forward, when Superman took him by the throat, a grim smile on his face.

  
"Tell me, do you bleed ?"  

  
He deserved that one. Fortunately Lois arrived, otherwise he would be dead, killed by the man he had himself tried to kill. Superman swung him to the side, taking Lois in his arms. His shoulder was dislocated, his back began to suffer martyrdom. But it was his fault.  

  
______________

  
A month later :  

  
Bruce did not know if it was good, Clark had a family, he did not. Although he could patrol alone, he had asked Clark to help him, and he had accepted without flinching. They were now on a roof, watching the streets of Gotham carefully. Nothing exciting around, until 2:00 am, Bruce decided to return, and Clark followed him to the Lake House, still without saying anything. Bruce was a little embarrassed to change and wash while Superman was next and could hear everything with his super-audition, but he decided to override his fears. Once Bruce took off the suit and was naked, Clark's eyes changed.

  
Bruce entered in the bathroom he had installed in the Bat-cave and opened the water, wiping off the sweat and washing off the smell of lead and kevlar. A chill seized him, and a tear rolled down his cheek without him knowing why. He continued to regret his actions towards Superman just before his death. Bruce leaned against the shower wall and let other tears mingle with the flow of the shower. An arm wrapped around his waist and a warm breath tickled his ear, Bruce shuddered and put his hand on the arm to let him go but he realized that it did not move, and that it could only be Clark.

  
''Clark...''

"Why are you crying, Bruce ?"

''I... I don't know...''

"Then stop and smile to please me."

''Why do you take care of me, I killed you, and brought back to life so that you fight Steppenwolf...''

''Because I know you. I know you play hard guys but I can break you, I know you think you can do anything, I also know that you never recover from the deaths of others."

  
Bruce huffed, trying to calm his breathing and his heart, but nothing was happening, he was still weak in front of Clark, and he cried all the tears of his body without being able to stop. Clark kissed his shoulder, the one he had dislodged, and put his hand on the huge blue on the bottom of his back, before lowering his lips on it and using his icy breath, bringing him a cry of surprise and a chill. Clark pressed his tongue to his purple-blue mark and let his saliva mix with the hot shower water.

  
''Why Clark... ?''

"I denied you while you were in need, I'm sorry."

"I deserved it, I killed you..."

"No, Doomsday and Luthor did it, you tried to protect the world and you succeeded in founding the Justice League."

''I failed, if you had not saved us...''

"You would have succeeded. Have confidence in your team.''

''Clark...''

"You're not the only person to blame Bruce, you're the one who took over when everyone was in mourning, and for that, thank you."

  
Bruce turned and looked at Clark's blue eyes, who stared at him hopefully with a soft smile. In spite of himself, he put his head on Superman's abdomen and cried unintentionally, Clark put a hand on his scalp and played with crazy locks.

  
"That blue mark on your back, it's my fault ?" Clark asked him

"Yep... I do not blame you..."

''Fortunately I did not hurt your face, you are so beautiful.''

"I think I preferred you when you wanted to kill everyone."

"Ah, I was trying to be nice."

''That's why I have this brand.''

"It's okay, it could have been worse."

  
Clark took Bruce's head in his hands, before putting his lips on Bruce's and kissing him gently and delicately. Their tongue began to fuse, and their cheeks turned red. They parted some time later.  

  
It was a surprise for all members of the league to see Batman and Superman working together very often instead of fighting each other.  

  
The End


End file.
